Batman - The Two Faced Rose
by jennycampbell94
Summary: Batman is looking for Two-Face after his disappearance after a bank robbery but little did he know Poison Ivy is behind the whole thing. Batman goes through suspects involved to finally find Poison Ivy and Two-Face.


**SCENE 1. THE BANK ROBBERY**

Gothams Citys Bank (3 panels) Panel 1 - Lights on Panel 2 - Lights off Panel 3 - Lights on

Two face is robbing the bank.

 **Two-Face** \- "WHATS TAKING SO LONG, You have 2 minutes to get your asses to THE GOD DAMN TRUCK!"

Nightwing is swinging through the streets when he notices the lights from the bank.

 **Nightwing -** "Well, Who am i to resist the spot lights."

Nightwing sneaks into the bank. He notices an unconcious security guard. He checks the guards pulse.

 **Nightwing** **-** "He's ok. Just sleeping on the job."

Nightwing is spotted by one of the thugs. But before the thug can alert anyone Nightwing takes him out. Nightwing notices someone talking through the walkie talkie.

 **Two-Face -** "Jacko! How's the front?"

Nightwing answers in what he thinks is a deep voice.

 **Nightwing -** "All clear boss, No sign of batman or the good looking one."  
 **Two-Face -** "WHAT?!"  
 **Nightwing -** "Nothing boss, we're all clear."

A gun shot goes off, Nightwing startled talks to Two-Face again.

 **Nightwing -** "UHH, What was that boss?"  
 **Two-Face -** "Frankie was taking too long, So I flipped my coin...  
Frankie Lost!"

Nightwing searches for the main power. He finds it and cuts the power.

 **Two-Face -** "IT'S THE BAT!"  
 **Nightwing -** "Wrong Harvey! It's the good looking one."  
 **Two-Face -** "ARGHHH! SPREAD OUT SEARCH FOR THE BIRD AND TAKE HIM DOWN!"

Nightwing takes out all the thugs. He makes his way to Two-Face. Two-Face shoots at Nightwing.

 **Nightwing -** "Come on Harv. I've been in this big boy suit for half a decade now.  
I think I can dodge a few bullets here and ther..."

Two-Face throws an open bag of coins at Nightwing. Nightwing gets distracted and Two-Face shoots Nightwing in the leg.

 **Nightwing -** "AHHH!"

Nightwing trys to persue through the pain. Two-Face throws a thug in Nightwings way. Two-Face throws a grenade at the wall. Nightwing dives behind the stacks of gold as the wall explodes. Two-Face gets away.

 **SCENE 2 TWO-FACE MEETS IVY**

Two-Face runs through the streets flipping the coin for directions. He stops in a dark alley to catch his breath.  
He notices a figure in the shadows.

 **Poison Ivy -** "Hello Harvey."  
 **Two-Face -** "What do you want!"

Ivy traps Two-Face in her vines making him drop his coin.

 **Two-Face -** "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU DUMB BI..."  
 **Poison Ivy** \- "Now Now Harvey, Is that any way to talk to a lady?" "You know Harvey?... I've Missed you."  
 **Two-Face** \- "HA! You missed my money more like!"

Ivy smiles.

 **Poison Ivy** \- "I need a favour... You know for old times sakes."  
 **Two-Face -** "STICK IT YOU PLANT LOVING FREAK!"

Ivy puts on her lipstick and laughs.

 **Poison Ivy** \- "I wasn't asking."

 **SCENE 3 THE BATCAVE**

 **Alfred -** "I do wish you wouldn't play so rough with your friends"  
 **Nightwing** \- "Not my friends Alfred. This is the handy work of one of Bruces."

Batman appears form the shadows.

 **Batman** \- "You know how dangerous Harvey is. You should of waited for back up."  
 **Nightwing** \- "No hey thanks for helping! How you been?!"  
 **Batman** \- "You could've gotten yourself killed."  
 **Nightwing** \- "Hey! I handled it."  
 **Alfred** \- "Yes. We can see that Master Grayson."  
 **Batman** \- "You could of patched that up at your loft."  
 **Nightwing** \- "What can I say! Alfred makes the best PB and J sandwiches ever!"  
 **Alfred -** "As I can recall you would devour plates full as a Boy wonder."  
 **Nightwing** \- "GOD Alfred! I hate that name!"

 **SCENE 4 THE PHONE CALL**

The phone rings.

 **Harley Quinn** \- "HELLO MR J AND HARLEY RESIDENCE!"  
 **Poison Ivy** \- "Hello Harl. We need to meet."  
 **Harley Quinn** \- "AHHH GEE RED! I'd love to but you know! Mr J's busy right now and he might need my help at any point, so he said that I have to sit here and be quiet until he needs me!" Poison Ivy - "I need your help Harl. Its really important."  
 **Harley Quinn** \- "OK OK, STOP NAGGIN! I'll go ask Mr J.

Muffled noises coming from Harley and Joker talking.

 **Harley Quinn** \- "HEY PUDDIN! Ivy's on the phone she needs my hel..."  
 **Joker** \- "NOT NOW HARLEY!"

Harley comes back to the phone.

 **Harley Quinn** \- "OK RED! WHERE DO YOU WANNA MEET!"

 **SCENE 5 BATCAVE (LOOKING FOR TWO-FACE)**

Batman is at the computer.

 **Batman -** "There's nothing on the scene from the CCTV"  
 **Nightwing -** "Thats my bad. I cut the power to strike."

Batman looks at Nightwing with a stern look on his face. Nightwing smiles sheepisly back.

 **Batman** \- "Maybe there's something from the street CCTV."  
 **Nightwing** \- "Well before I got in the bank, I slashed the tyres of the get away van."  
 **Batman** \- "I know."

Batman continues to look for more evidence.

 **Nightwing** \- "Anything we can use?"  
 **Batman** \- "There's Harvey running into an alley. There's only two ways out of that alley."

Batman changes angles. He changes the computer to split screen.

 **Batman** \- "The alley comes out of the back of Dini's Diner and to the right of O'Neils 'N' Adams Cafe

Batman looks puzzled.

 **Batman** \- "Harvey never left the alley?"  
 **Nightwing** \- "Hey, What's that?"

Theres two figures leaving the alley in trench coats and hats.

 **Nightwing** \- "Where did they come from?"  
 **Batman** \- "I don't know. There's no more angles to see from."

 **SCENE 6 HARLEY MEETS IVY**

Harley blowing bubble gum loudly is waiting for Ivy in The Narrows.

 **Poison Ivy** \- "Harley! Nice to see you."  
 **Harley Quinn** \- "YEAH YEAH, NICE TO SEE YOU TO RED. NOW WHATS THE BIG PROBLEM?" Poison Ivy - "I need you to frame somebody for me."

Ivy gives Harley Two-Faces coin.

 **Harley quinn** \- "TWO-FACE!? WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO FRAME HIM? I MEAN OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE OUT THERE!"  
 **Poison Ivy -** "Because Harl. There's a rare plant. The Gemini Twist. I need to save it. My poor baby is being harmed and put in danger of extinction.  
I need someone like Two-Face to help. I want you to frame him because after all this I dont want him taking any credit for it. Can you do it for me?"

Harley yawns sarcastically

 **Harley quinn** \- "YEAH YEAH, SURE RED! JUST STOP WITH ALL THE SMOOCHY PLANT LOVER STUFF. OK!."

Ivy looks at Harley with a stern look.

 **Harley quinn -** "WHAT!?"

Ivy continues to look at her.

 **Harley Quinn** \- "OK IM SORRY! JEEZ DONT GET YOUR VINES ALL IN A TWIST WILL YA' RED."

Harley leaves. She walks about the streets of gotham looking for a good place to plant Two-Face's coin.  
She gets distracted by a toy. A toy she has wanted for a long time. The Firework Launcher 3000. Harley breaks in the store to steal it. She stuffs her face with candy and plays carelessy with the toys. Like she was a kid again. Harley finally gets to The Firework Launcher 3000. She picks it up and fires a test shot at a batman toy.  
She goes to leave but when she turns around she notices the damage. She remembers what Ivy said to do

 **Harley Quinn** \- "AH WHAT THE HECK! MAYBE PUKE FACE WANTED TO CHANGE THINGS UP A LIL'"

She leaves the coin on the register and leaves.

 **SCENE 8 - BATCAVE ROBBERY AT THE TOY STORE**

At the batcave.

 **Batman** \- "I'm running an identification analysis to see who the pair in the alley are."

The alarm goes off.

 **Alfred -** "It appears to be Wacko Toy Store sir."  
 **Nightwing** \- "Guess it's gunna be that kind of night. Give me a second."  
 **Batman** \- "No Dick. You need to rest. I got this one. Tim are you ready?"

Robin is playing a computer game.

 **Alfred** \- "Mr Drake I do wish you would come off that game. Your brain will fry."  
 **Robin** \- "Yeah I will in a minute i'm nearly finshed."  
 **Batman** \- "TIM, are you ready!"

Robin game has stopped. He lost.

 **Robin** \- "Ah man! you made me lose." *sigh*

Robin gets in the batmobile followed by Batman. They both go to the toy store.

 **SCENE 9 THE TOY STORE CRIME SCENE**

 **Bullock** \- "What a mess! I'm sure glad I'm not cleaning this up!"

Gordon walks around and finds the coin on the till.

 **Gordon** \- "Two-Face!"

Batman appears froms the darkness.

 **Batman** \- "Anything i need to know Jim?"

Gordon flips the coin to Batman.

 **Gordon** \- "Just that Two-Face is behind this mess. But why would he want to rob a toy store and why would he leave his coin behind?"  
 **Batman** \- "He wouldn't Jim."

Robin comes running in to gordon.

 **Robin** \- "Hey Commish, Batman. I found something on the CCTV. You gotta take a look."

They go to the secruity room to look. Robin rewinds the tape and plays it.

 **Gordon** \- "I should've known"  
 **Robin -** "Why does Harley have Two-Face's coin. What's Joker planning this time."  
 **Batman** \- "I don't know, But I'm going to find out.

Batman and Gordon leave the room

 **Batman** \- "Do you have any leads on the where abouts of Harley or the Joker?"  
 **Gordon** \- "No, she left without a trace, stole The Firework Launcher 3000 aswell.  
I'll send out a search team and a warrent for their arrest.

Gordon turns around but Batman has gone.

 **Gordon** \- "Jeez, I wish he wouldn't do that."

Gordon turns round to his team.

 **Gordon** \- "RIGHT EVERYONE! I WANT EVERY COP OUT THERE LOOKING FOR JOKER AND HARLEY THESE TWO CLOWNS NEED TO BE LOCKED UP!."

 **SCENE 10 JOKER AND HARLEY**

Harley is singing and dancing around spraying perfume that belonged to the Mayors wife. The Mayor and his wife are tied up.

 **Mayor -** "Look the Money is in the safe. The code is 4829. Please just take it and leave." Joker - "OHHH but what would be the fun in stealing and taking you hostage if there was no Batman involved?"  
 **Harley Quinn** \- "Yeah but thanks for letting us know. Now we can loot the place as well."

Harley goes to the safe. she enters the code and find the stack of money and a bag full of jeweles.

 **Harley Quinn** \- "ohhhhh SHINNY'S"

She grabs the money and runs to joker with it, Throwing it in his face.

 **Harley Quinn** \- "LOOK PUDDIN' WE HIT THE JACK POT HERE. WE'RE RICH!"  
 **Joker -** "Harley darling, How many times do i need to tell you? When i'm threatening the Mayor and his wife... STAY OUT OF MY WAY!"

Joker shoves Harley to the ground.

 **Joker -** " Go sit over there and DONT MOVE!.

Harley tries her hardest not to move but starts to struggle. Joker waits for Batman.

 **Harley Quinn** \- "Hey Puddin'?"  
Joker grinds his teeth his with fustration.

 **Joker -** "Yesss..."  
 **Harley Quinn** \- "I'M BORED!"

Harley throws herself back then Batman comes crashing through the window.

 **Joker -** "Well its about time you show up. I almost thought you weren't going to."  
 **Batman** \- "Let the mayor go Joker."

Joker laughs as Harley comes from behind him with her Firework Launcher 3000 and fires it at Batman and Robin.  
They both dive out the way. Joker runs off. Batman runs after him. Robin disarms Harley and takes her down. Robin frees the Mayor and his wife. Batman still running after Joker dives onto Joker. Joker turns around and trys to get Batman with his acid. Batman moves and the joker misses. Batman handcuffs Joker and puts him and Harley in the Batmobile and takes them to Arkham Asylum.

 **SCENE 11 GOTH CORP.**

Ivy and Two- face turn up to Goth Corp. to steal the plant. They are in the truck waiting.

 **Poison Ivy** \- "Ok Harvey darling. It's time!"

Two-Face gives a hand signal to check to see if the building is clear. The thug gives the hand signal to carry on. The van goes crashing through the glass. One thug stops the secruity alarm. Everyone gets out. A thug goes to the computer to find out where the plant is. The thug finds it's location.

 **Two-Face Thug** \- "Boss i found it. It's on the fifth floor"  
 **Two-Face** \- "Then you better go up the stairs and get it then!"

The thugs go up the stairs whilst Two-Face opens the lift for Poison Ivy. They reach the fifth floor and ivy sees the plant. She looks horrified. The plant is attached by wires that are sucking its life away.

 **Poison Ivy** \- *gasps* "What have they done to you my precious. Your beautiful blue is fading. HURRY MEN. DISCONNECT THE WIRES LET HER BREATH AGAIN. THIS CAN GO ON NO LONGER!" Two-Face - "YOU HEARD HER. MOVE IT!"

The thugs listen to Ivy's order and begin to disconnect the wire. Ivy walks over to the plant and takes off one of the thorns.  
She cuts it up and mixes it in some chemicals.

 **Two-face** \- "My Queen. I don't mean to interrupt or be rude. But what is that?"  
 **Poison Ivy** \- "This Harvey is my trap for when batman shows up"  
 **Two-Face Thug** \- "It doesn't look that good of a trap lady."

Two-face smacks the thug.

 **Two-Face** \- "HOW DARE YOU BE SO RUDE. My deepest apologies My Queen."  
 **Poison Ivy** \- "Its quite alright Harvey. The thorns of this plant are very poisonous one prick and you could die instintly. when batman arrives all I need to throw it and it will grow to a great deal. A trap for Batman."

 **SCENE 12 ARKHAM ASYLUM**

Batman walks through the corridors of Arkham. He stops when he gets to cell with Joker and Harley.

 **Batman -** "Harley we need to talk."  
 **Joker -** "But what about me Bats! I came up with the idea"

Batman turns to look at Joker.

 **Batman** -"I'll deal with you later Joker!"

Batman and Harley leave. Joker presses his face against the bars of the door.  
 **Joker -** "BUT WHAT ABOUT ME!"

Harley and Batman go inside the interview room. They both take a seat.

 **Harley Quinn** \- "I DON'T KNOW NOTHIN. I'M INNOCENT! The Joker doesn't tell me nothing B-MAN you know that. How was I supposed to know we were going to rob the mayor!"

Harley slumps back in her seat.

 **Batman** \- "We found Two-Face's coin."  
 **Harley Quinn** \- "Yeah so? WHATS THAT GOT TO DO WITH ME?"  
 **Batman** \- "We caught you Harleen."  
 **Harley Quinn** \- "WHAT?! WE WERE ROBBING THE MAYORS HOUSE YOU BIG DUMMY!"

Harley pulls up her pigtails and makes a funny face at Batman.

 **Batman** \- "We caught you at Wacko's Toy Store."  
 **Harley Quinn** \- "ERMMM... Oh yeah. How did you guys know i was there."  
 **Batman** \- "CCTV"  
 **Harley Quinn** \- "DAMN IT! I forgot about those stupid cameras. Look if its the Firework thingy you want. You can have it."

Harley smiles at Batman.

 **Batman** \- "Why did you plant Two-Face's coin?"  
 **Harley Quinn** \- "I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING. NOT ABOUT ME AND MR J, NOT ABOUT ME AND RED FRAMING TWO-FACE...ooopppppsss!"  
 **Batman -** "Why does Ivy want to frame Two-Face?"  
 **Harley Quinn** \- "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT. I DIDN'T SAY IVY YOUR PUTTING WORDS IN MY MOUTH!"  
 **Batman** \- "You know when you and Joker get sent to your cells, I can see to it that you two are as seperate as possible?"  
 **Harley Quinn** \- *gasps* "YOU WOULD'NT!"  
 **Batman** \- "Try me!"

Harley begins to cry and drops to her knees to beg.

 **Harley Quinn** \- "OK, OK, I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING, JUST LEAVE ME AND MY PUDDIN' ALONE!"  
 **Batman** \- "Go on"  
 **Harley Quinn -** *sniffs* Ivy wanted me to frame Two-Face for her. I can't remember why I wasn't listening."  
 **Batman** \- "You know more than that Harleen."  
 **Harley** **Quinn** _ *sigh* " She wanted to rescue some big dumb plant as usual at Goth Corp. But she needed Two-Face's help. But she wanted him out the picture after so I planted the coin. I don't know why I get involved."

Harley sinks into her hands in boredom.

 **Harley Quinn** \- "You know for some big bad detective you should of worked it out by now. Red's crimes are all the same. SOME STUPID PLANT...SOME BRAINWASHING. she does it ALL THE TIME.  
And I always help and I always get the blame and I always end up here. WELL DO YOU KNOW WHAT! I'M NOT TAKING IT ANYMORE. I DON'T EVEN LIKE PLANTS! IVE HAD ENOUGH OF BEING THE ONE IN TROUBLE ALL THE TIME AND FOR WHAT... SOME LOUSY STICKEN ROTTIN CELL. AND HERES ANOTHER THING WH..."

Harley is dragged out the room. Batman races off too Goth Corp. To stop Ivy.

 **SCENE 13 GOTH CORP. BATMAN.**

Batman and Robin Race to get to Goth Corp in time to catch Ivy.

 **Poison Ivy** \- "HURRY UP. We dont have long until Batman shows up!"

Batman and Robin come running in Two-Face fires his gun at them. Ivy grabs the formula that she made and throws it at Batman and Robin. I huge thorn barrier forms around them.

 **Poison Ivy** \- "Be careful now. One little prick can kill you. I took one of the thorns from this plant. Do you know what this plant is Batman."  
 **Batman -** "HARVEY! THIS IS A TRAP YOU HAVE TO SNAP OUT OF IT!"  
 **Poison Ivy** \- "This beautiful plant is called the Gemini Twist. The thorns are poisonous, The petals have the abilty to cure the poison and to heal all!. The researchers are using the plant for worthless beings in the hospital. They are killing the plant. I AM SAVING IT!"  
 **Batman -** "HARVEY!, SNAP OUT OF IT. IVY HAS FRAMED YOU SHE TOOK YOUR COIN AND PLANTED IT.  
 **Two-Face -** "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

The effects of Ivy's kiss is starting to wear off. Two-Face is starting to get confused.

 **Two-Face** \- "Where am I"  
 **Poison Ivy** \- "Don't listen to them darling, There trying to confuse you."  
 **Two-Face** \- "YOU! What am I doing here? Why am I with you?"

Just then a car comes crashing through. In the shock Robin turns and catches his shirt on one of the thorns and is cuts him.

 **Robin** \- "AAHHH"  
Batman - "ROBIN!"

Harley comes out of the car armed with her firework launcher.

 **Poison Ivy** \- "HARLEY! What are you doing here!"  
 **Harley Quinn** \- "I'VE HAD IT RED!. I GOT IN TROUBLE FOR YOU AND FOR WHAT? TO BE LOCKED UP AGAIN!"  
 **Poison Ivy** \- "It's hardly my fault you got yourself caught."  
 **Harley Quinn** \- "YEAH WELL I'VE TOLD B-MAN EVERYTHING. EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU AND YOUR STUPID PLANT YOUR SET UP FOR TWO-FACE. EVERYTHING!"  
 **Poison Ivy** \- "Why would you do that to me Harl?"  
 **Harley** **Quinn** \- "CAUSE...I'M...SICK OF IT!"

Harley fires the launcher at Ivy. It misses and causes an explosion knocking Ivy and Two-Face to the ground. The shock causes Two-Face to snap out of the trance completely. The fire gets to the thorns where batman and Robin are trapped. Harley chucks the coin to Two-Face.

 **Harley** **Quinn** \- "HERE HAVE YOU STINKIN COIN BACK!"

Two-Face catches the coin and remembers everything. Batman and Robin are free but Robin is laying unconcoius. Two-Face turns to Ivy who is recovering from being knocked down. Two-Face kicks her back to the ground.

 **Two-Face** \- "I remember everything. I flip this coin. Good side you live. Bad side you don't!"

Two-Face flips the coin. Harley takes a seat and watches. She looks at Two-Face, Ivy, Batman and Robin laying there dying.

 **Harley Quinn** \- "HA. I'M GUESSING WE'RE LETTING NATURE TAKES ITS COURSE HUH!... WHAT!...  
NO ONE LIKES THAT ONE. WHAT A BUNCH OF CROCKS!"

Batman runs to the plant and finds an already made syringe of the cure. He grabs it and runs back to Robin.

 **Harley Quinn -** "AHH WELL DONE B-MAN. YOU HAD TO GO AND SAVE HIM WHERES THE FUN IN THAT?"

Two-faces coin Lands.

 **Two-Face** \- "Well look at that. The bad side. I guess your luck is up."

Two-Face moves towards her Ivy crawls backwards away from him.

 **Two-Face -** "Don't worry Ivy. I've been wanting to do this for a long time. I'm gunna make it last a while."

Two-face smacks Ivy with the gun. Batman hears Ivy's whimper in pain. Batman races over to save Ivy. He tackles Two-Face in attempt to disarm him. It works.

 **Batman** \- "How can you make a decision like that without your coin."  
 **Two-Face** \- "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THIS IS MY... THIS IS A FAKE!  
WHERE'S MY COIN. I CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT MY COIN."

Batman reaches into a pocket and pulls out Two-Faces coin.

 **Batman** \- "I switched it for a fake one in the evidence room, incase I needed to use it."  
 **Two-Face** \- "GIVE ME IT BACK!"

Batman fights with Two-Face for the coin. Batman kicks him knocking him over the balcony on to the tables. Two-Face is unconcious.

 **Harley Quinn** \- "ERM HEY... B-MAN! RED RAN AWAY AGES AGO!... WHAT! YOUR JUST GUNNA LET HER ESCAPE!"

Batman runs after Ivy. He catches up with her outside.

 **Poison Ivy** \- "Well you are clever batman. You worked it out."  
 **Batman -** "It wasn't hard to find Harley planting Two-Faces coin in a toy store. We caught her on CCTV. After we took her in for kidnapping the Mayor it was easy to get your plan out of her"  
 **Poison Ivy** \- "I knew i shouldn't of told her. Her and that big blabber mouth of hers!"

Ivy kicks Batman and carrys on running. She makes it to the get away car and drives off. batman uses his grapple gun to grapple onto the building above. He swings and crashes into the window where Ivy is sitting making the car crash. He pulls Ivy out of the wreckage.

 **Poison Ivy** \- "MY hero."

Ivy tries to kiss him. Batman moves.

 **Batman** \- "Your Tricks are old Ivy."

He handcuffs her and calls for back up. He takes Ivy back to the Goth Corp.

 **Robin -** "Well that was close. I nearly died

Robin hancuffs Two-Face. Two-face starts to wake up.

 **Robin -** "Easy big fella you must of hit your head pretty hard."

Two-Face snarls at Robin. Batman returns with Ivy.

 **Batman -** "I'm glad your ok Robin."  
 **Robin -** "Yeah so am I batman, but I still feel a little light headed."

Batman notices Harley is still sitting there.

 **Batman** \- "How did you get out of Arkham?"  
 **Harley Quinn** \- "IT'S ARKHAM ASYLUM DUUHHH. IT'S NOT HARD. especially if you have this bad boy!"  
 **Batman** \- "Well your still under arrest."

Batman handcuffs Harley and sits her next to Ivy and Two-Face.

 **Harley Quinn** \- "WHAT! NO THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME HARL. I OWE YOU ONE!" Poison Ivy - "Oh give it a rest Harl we both been caught. You might aswell deal with it.

A little while later Gordon and Harvey show up.

 **Gordon -** "Harvey get these in the back of the police car.  
 **Harley Quinn** \- "AH HUM. I SAVED THESE BIRD BRAINS YOU KNOW. I STARTED THE FIRE!  
 **Harvey** \- "Well thats something else to add onto your list of antics tonight. Robbery of the Wacko's Toy Store, Vandalising, Kidnap, an attempted robbery. Breaking out of Arkham Asylum and now Arson. Robin - "Well Harley you've been busy tonight."  
 **Harley Quinn** \- "NO ONE ASKED FOR YOU TO BUTT IN. AND YOU MAKE IT SOUND SO MUCH WORSE."  
 **Harvey -** "Tell it to the Judge lady"

Harvey takes Harley, Ivy and Two-Face to the police van and drives off.

 **Gordon** \- "You know this city will be lost without your help Batman.

Gordon turns around but their gone. He smiles and shakes his head.

 **Gordon** \- "I WANT THIS PLACE CLEANED UP BEFORE SUNRISE. MOVE IT!"

Batman and Robin walk back to the car.

 **Batman** \- "You did good today Robin. Lets get back so you can rest."  
 **Robin** \- "Yeah you did good too old timer!"


End file.
